


What Ifs

by Kalloway



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hunk wonders if any one thing might've gone differently...





	What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> Table 1 - Wonder

Sometimes Hunk wondered what it'd be like if he hadn't tagged along and hadn't been caught up in everything... If he'd lost Lance and Pidge and...

Well, who knew what Earth was like now that aliens had been confirmed to be real! And his family... Hunk wondered if they were doing okay. If he could, he'd let them know he was fine and had a bunch of new recipes, though the ingredients might be hard to find... They'd tried to send some messages, of course, but they didn't dare jump anywhere remotely near Earth, to keep the Galra away, and there was no way if knowing if the messages would ever be received or how long they'd take. (Pidge had given an estimate, which Hunk had confirmed, but they both admitted it was only an estimate because they were just too far away.)

What if he hadn't been meant to be a leg or hadn't been able to defeat monsters with excellent seasonings? What if he wasn't able to control his motion sickness (most of the time) in the Yellow Lion? What if-- what if?

What if one thing had gone a little differently? 

Well, Hunk could only wonder.


End file.
